Chaos and nonsense
by It's Because I'm EMO
Summary: The title pretty much describes it. Read and review...yes i know i'm a review whore!


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: Me no own no law and order SVU, that be possession of Dick Wolf, so you no sue me, mejust borrow.

Alex was randomly at the precinct, no one seemed to find anything weird about this until Fin pointed it out, "Hey Alex aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Yes but I'm not."

The air conditioning was on even though it was winter, "It's cold in here." Alex said.

Fin remained silent still pondering over weather or not her was seeing a ghost Munch however piped in, "Really I hadn't noticed, well maybe you could help me by saying some other obvious statements."

Olivia then walked into the room and upon seeing Alex realized that she was in love with her even though she had never previously had any lesbian relationships, "Hi Alex um…um…. I-I um uh." She said uncharacteristically stuttering. Then she and Alex skipped hand in hand out the door because obviously Alex understood what Olivia was trying to say even though to most people it sounded like a dying animal.

Skipping down the street the two passed by Casey who as usual was doing nothing of any importance. Actually she was going to the dollar store to buy another suit for her wardrobe.

Casey was secretly in love with Olivia, seeing Alex and Olivia together forced her into a terrible rage. "NO! WHY?" She yelled at Olivia, "Why does EVERYBODY like HER better than me, I mean c'mon first of all Alex is not even an original character, in fact her only personality traits are her stubbornness and professional character, she's like totally one-dimensional!"

To most people this would seem like a pretty pathetic dis, however this is a crime drama were talking about here so of course Alex freaked out, "I am not! I'll have you know, it took me a long time to get back to this god damn city, no normal one-dimensional character could do what I did!"

"Erm what did you do?"

"I had hot-sex with the witness protection guy and he let me go, c'mon that totally shows I'm more than just one-dimensional."

"Actually you're right, you're not one-dimensional you're just a slut-oh god wait do you mean THE witness protection guy? Eww…"Casey stopped to shudder before continuing, "Good god that's more than I wanted to know…eww."

"I'll have you know that despite his looks he's quite good in bed!"

"Wait," Olivia said noticing that something was a little off, "What about me? How dare you speak of the witness protection guy in such a high manor around me Alex? WHAT ABOUT ME? I'm the product of a rape!"

Casey began to hiss at Alex and soon after the two began fighting. Within moments they were on the ground pulling each other's hair and spitting on each other.

Olivia deciding to forgive Alex jumped in and saved Alex then leaving Casey behind they took each others hands and continued skipping on their merry way to their death because they were hit by a car moments later and both died.

"NOBODY LOVES ME!" Casey cried, much frightening everyone around her, people gave her strange looks, which wasn't really a new thing.

"Hey Casey?" A fellow ADA asked upon passing by her.

"Yes?" Casey said hopping that perhaps he was somehow madly in love with her unfortunately he preferred smart and/or pretty girls neither of which was Casey.

"Burn in hell."

"W-what?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mean while the only people with any common sense and intelligence in the unit sat in Cragen's heated office watching chaos ensue around them. They were, Warner, Huang and Cragen. Huang of course despite his knowledge over human emotions didn't seem to have any human traits or experiences he was just there to listen to Warner and Cragen complain about their co-workers.

"It's come to my attention," Cragen began, "that my detectives and ADA for that matter are getting boring so I propose we kill them off like we did with Alex."

"Yeah well Alex has returned but then she and Olivia will die somehow anyways and Casey is on the verge of an emotional break down-not that I blame her I mean she is butt-ugly…" Warner said trailing off.

"What about Fin and Munch?" Cragen asked, "They're boring and Munch isn't funny anymore so how do will they die, we cant exactly murder them."

"Oh don't worry one of them will be shot and die then the other will quit." Huang explained.

They all nodded then went on to talk about football.

XXXXXXXXX

Author's note: 'K this be mysecond fanfic, it may be better, the same or worse than my other parody i dunno you tell me. thing is I'm funny-in my head I dunno if you guys will understand my sense of humor but if you didn't and you hated this please don't be mean ta me-if you liked it or have some constructive criticism please review.


End file.
